under the stars
by Pomodoro Crisi
Summary: i found this in one of my notebooks and played around with it a bit and decided to post it. its prolly the first zadr i ever wrote. hope you like it. R


Under The Stars 

Dib sat on his roof starring, just starring, up at the stars. As he starred he pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed. It had been a week since Zim had gone back to Irk. Dib knew it was only for a while but he couldn't stop hating him for leaving. Without even saying goodbye at that.

But Dib didn't expect him to. After all, they were enemies. Weren't they? Of course they were! Dib hated every little thing about the adorable alien...Wait...did he just say ADORABLE? What the hell was going on with him? First, he sighed when he thought of Zim. Then, he got mad at him for not saying goodbye. And now, he was calling him adorable. What had gotten in to him? He didn't know and he didn't think he wanted to either.

He shoke his head, his scythe lock swaying slightly. He lay his head lightly on his knees and closed his eyes. Luckily the roof was flat because soon he fell over, asleep.

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. All he saw was a pair of red eyes. "GAHH!!" Dib screamed moving back slightly. Relax, Dib. It's only Zim' he told himself.

He exhaled and got a better look at where he was. It took a few seconds before he realized he was in his own room. "Zim, why are you in my room?" Zim looked down slightly. "Sorry Dib." the alien looked away from the boy. "It's okay Zim just...wait did you just say Dib'?" "That's your name right? What's the problem?" Zim asked confused as to why Dib was acting weird to his name. "Yes that is my name, but why did you say it? No worm? No stink? No insulting suffix at the end? Why?"

"Because...I...I think...I...I..." Zim's voice trailed off as he started to disappear. "Zim! Wait! Come back, Zim! Zim!" Dib yelled throwing his arms out trying to grab Zim and stop him from leaving. "Zim! Please! Wait! Don't leave! I need you! I-I love you, Zim! Please come back!"

"Dib! Dib wake up!" someone was shaking Dib's shoulders. He wished they would just go away and let him sleep. "Dib! Stop ignoring the mighty Zim and wake up!" Zim? Zim was back? Why was he here? More importantly, why was he waking him up? "Go away, Zim. I'm sleeping." Dib said rolling over.

"Fine." Zim said moving his head down to Dib's ear. "If your sleeping you won't notice when I do this." Zim whispered, his breath hot on Dib's cheek. Dib felt Zim's warm breath move around from his ear to his cheek, then over to his lips. As their breath, mixed Dib's heart started to beat faster and louder then was healthy. He tried to move away but wasn't fast enough. Before he could go anywhere his lips were caught by the alien's. Dib's eyes widened before closing as he started enjoying what was happening. Zim pulled away earning a whimper from Dib. "I'm sorry, Dib. So, so sorry. Sorry for leaving, sorry for not noticing, sorry for everything." Zim hung his head, trying to hide the tears forming in his red eyes. Dib noticed them anyway and was surprised at the aliens sudden display of emotion. "Zim don't be sorry, you don't have to. But why Zim? Why are you being nice all of a sudden and why are you crying?" He looked at Zim with worried eyes and raised a hand to wipe away his tears.

Zim choked back a sob. "Because Dib. When I left I realized I was leaving something behind. I realized I forgot something I've had since I first got here. So I had to come back and get it." Dib looked at him, confused. "Uh, Zim? Not to be mean or anything but I really don't understand what your saying."

Zim remained silent more tears falling on to his lap. Dib reached out towards Zim and lifted his chin up so he was looking right in to his teary red eyes. It hurt him to see Zim cry, it made him feel guilty, in a way. Like it was his fault. But it wasn't...was it? He was snapped out of his thoughts by something warm touching his hand.

He looked down to see Zim holding his hand in both of his. Dib brought his other hand up and touched Zim's cheek. He couldn't help it anymore. He leaned forward a little, just enough to feel Zim's warm breath on his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so i found this in one of my notebooks while i was procrastinating doing my homework. so yeah. i think i wrote this a long time ago. prolly months... i think it was the first zadr fic i ever wrote actually. i like it. so yeah ima work on my draco/harry fic now. and maybe post the rest of my other zadr. idk. well byes!


End file.
